neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Darkstalkers characters
, Lilith, Morrigan Aensland, Anita, Hsien-Ko, Lord Raptor, Jedah Dohma, B.B. Hood; back row: Sasquatch, Anakaris, Huitzil, Pyron, Demitri Maximoff, Donovan Baine, Victor von Gerdenheim, Q-Bee, Shadow]] This is a list of characters from the Darkstalkers series of fighting games by Capcom. Introduced in Darkstalkers Anakaris *Country of Origin: Egypt *Type: Mummy *Birth Year: 2664 B.C. *Height: 270 cm *Weight: 500 g-500 kg (Variable) Foreseeing his death and revival, creates a pyramid and a place for his revival. 5000 years later, he is revived when Pyron appears. In order to rule his kingdom once more, he gathers immense power from battling others and then travels back 5000 years in time. When his kingdom is threatened again, he assumes the form of a mummy to fight during the battles. After fighting off the invaders he retaliates and conquers them. Once his kingdom is saved, he hears a voice from the far future. He travels to the present time and enters the Majigen. During the battles within Majigen he learns that the destruction of his kingdom, and his people, is unavoidable. In response to this revelation he returns to the past and transports his kingdom beneath the Earth into a new dimension, so that it may be free of the wars of Earth. Anakaris' voice is provided by Kan Tokumaru, who also plays Bishamon, Sasquatch and Victor. Bishamon *Country of Origin: Japan *Type: Tsukumogami (Artifact Spirit) *Birth Year: 1673 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 60 kg (just the armor) When is looking around in an old antique shop, as if drawn by fate, he finds a piece of armor and a katana sword. At that moment he loses his power of thought. When he regains his senses he is at his house, the armor and sword sitting beside him. When he goes to the store to ask what happened, he finds out that he had aggressively forced the owner of the shop to give the armor and sword to him. Bishamon himself had no memory of this. It made no sense to him but, as he stares at the armor, it feels meaningless to him. At that time his wife, Orin, worries about Bishamon as he sits in front of the armor for days. She asks him to let go of the armor and sword, but Bishamon heard nothing of it. Two weeks later, he decides to ignore his wife and wear the armor. The moment he puts it on he realises his mistake and, with the last of his strength, shouts "Run ... Run, Orin!!". Bishamon's mind is full of hate and cursed power. He had donned Hannya, the armor of hate, and Kien, the blood-sucking sword. He then goes on countless days of killing, as Hannya demands more sacrifices. When Bishamon had fought against Pyron, his energies caused Bishamon to be separated from Hannya's curse. To make up for his sins, he and his wife became priests (or monks). The practice he had started was called "Roppoudou". This practice gave its followers a strong mind, cleansing it and the spirit of its followers. Traveling throughout Japan brings peace to his heart again. Several years later he had stops by an old temple. He finds documents about a separate dimension called "Makai", which contain drawings. These drawings depict the armor, "Hannya", and the sword, "Kien" and other creatures similar to them in what seems like hell. Bishamon thinks that a careless person like himself may appear again, and that he may not be able to make up for his sins, but he may be able to prevent a similar tragedy. As he has already walked the path of darkness; he has nothing to fear. To make contact with this "Makai", he secludes himself within a deep snowy mountain. He sits down and holds the Shakujou, starting to meditate. When his spiritual strength has reached its peak, he can see a different world and is determined to seal Hannya away at any cost. At the same time Hannya has started to thirst for blood once again. Even without having a master this time, the armor and sword start to move again. They gather all the spirits around them to create a body and move out to hunt Darkstalkers and their blood. When Hannya and Kien move out, they are sucked into the Majigen. Before Hannya can kill, Bishamon catches up to him and seals him away. Bishamon disappears and is thought to laed a peaceful life. Bishamon made a cameo appearance in Capcom VS SNK 2 as one of the floats in the Nebuta stage. Demitri Maximoff *Country of Origin: Romania *Type: Vampire *Birth Year: 1483 *Height: 197 cm *Weight: 101 kg Deep within the mountains of Romania lies a castle that appears only on a full moon. The castle is named after the owner of the land, Zeltzereich. This castle belongs to a Makai noble, , who is said to be the nephew of Count Dracula. Roughly 100 years previously he had challenged Belial Aensland. He lost the battle and was exiled from Makai to the human world with his castle. Sunlight was something that was troublesome for people of Makai, especially for Demitri, who was severely wounded in his battle with Belial. If he were to be directly exposed, his body would be destroyed from the inside and he would disappear. To avoid the sunlight and humans he used what he had left of his powers and created an energy field to cover his castle. He used this field to recover his strength and heal his wounds. For 50 years he stayed within his casket. As he slowly regained his strength, he would step out only on a full moon with a force-field around his body. People would wander into the castle and hear rumors of the treasures within. They would bring crosses, stakes, garlic, holy water, and silver bullets and, thinking they were safe, recklessly attack Demitri. Demitri was untouched as such weapons had no effect on him. To Demitri, humans were a low class vulgar race although he enjoyed their blood. He savored the blood of innocent girls the most, as it reminded him of the finest Makaian wine. Those who had their blood taken by Demitri had their body and soul consumed by evil and would become loyal servants to him. Around 40 people settled in Demitri's castle to care for him. When Demitri recovered 80% of his powers he was able to temporarily create an aura around him that would protect him from sunlight. After 100 years of humiliation for his loss, the "Prince of Darkness" steadily readied himself to take over Makai once again. He was confident that he was strong enough to challenge and defeat the ruler of Makai, Belial. When he returned to Makai, he found out that Belial had died and his daughter, Morrigan, was the heir to the Aensland family and the present ruler of Makai. As Demitri prepared himself to challenge Morrigan, he and his castle were sucked into the Majigen by Jedah. Believing that defeating Jedah was an important step he goes off to fight him, though the outcome of the battle remains unknown. Demitri's voice in the games is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama, who reprises the role in Capcom Fighting Jam, SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, and the Japanese version of Cross Edge. In the anime he is voiced by Akio Ōtsuka. Paul Dobson plays him in the dubbed version of the anime, while Richard Epcar plays him in the English version of Cross Edge. Felicia * Country of Origin: United States * Type: Bakeneko * Birth Year: 1967 * Height: 168 cm * Weight: 58 kg was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose dies Felicia leaves her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels she meets many other cat-girls of her kind. With her new-found friends, she sets out to fulfill her dream of being on stage. Eventually she and her friends start a musical, with Felicia being the main star. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wonders about how she could make others happy so, finally, Felicia becomes a nun herself and founds an orphanage called "Felicity House". In 2011 Felicia was parodied on Cartoon Network's animated television series MAD, in a skit where contestants on a game show competed to see who could be video gaming's "Next Top Princess". Huitzil (Phobos) *Country of Origin: Mexico *Type: Robot *Birth Year: 520 *Height: 222 cm *Weight: 2.27 tons Huitzil is one of many robots created by Pyron, who comes to Earth 65 million years previously. At the time of their creation the Huitzil robots are given orders to destroy all life on the planet. After destroying the dinosaurs, they go deep underground. Huitzil goes into a long sleep and has not functioned since. Around 520 AD they were found by the Mayans and used for many purposes. Later they are put into the Teotihuacán ruins and go into another long sleep. When their creator, Pyron, comes back to Earth, one of the robots awakens and prepares to complete its orders again. Due to a malfunction, Huitzil carries out new orders—to protect a young boy named Cecil. In Darkstalkers 3 the primary unit, who befriends Cecil, is destroyed protecting him from Jedah and its last act is the reactivation of all the Huitzil units to protect Cecil. Huitzil, along with Vector from Star Gladiator, makes a cameo appearance in Roll's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars. Jon Talbain (Gallon) *Country of Origin: England *Type: Werewolf *Birth Year: 1940 *Height: 186 cm *Weight: 70 kg Jon Talbain ( in Japan, pronounced like the Japanese word , as opposed to "a gallon of milk") was born and raised in England, his mother dying shortly after giving birth to him. When he finds out he is a darkstalker, he feels no anger towards his parents; to him, his parents were only responsible for his conception. He maintains his human self by cursing his fate. Following his inner voice, he devotes his time to training his body and mind to attain excellent fighting skills. In the demon world of Makai there are seven noble families that are of ruling status. Though the families are of nobility, they also have exceptional fighting prowess; essentially their families are legions of skilled warriors. The Kreutz Family is one of the seven noble families of Makai. Xell, the current master of the Kreutz Family, stands at a height of 5 meters and is a war dragon. He has the most unusual appearance out of all the noble classes, and those of his family also have appearances that are far from a human form. Despite their savage forms, they are all first class fighters who are highly trained to obey their master's commands. They are very loyal to their master and, as an organized group operating under strict discipline, they will do anything within their remarkable capabilities to execute the will of Xell. Failing to complete an order, or betrayal, is swiftly punished by death. Though their numbers are few, they possess powerful one hit attacks and are feared as the "Bullet of Makai". Baraba Kreutz, titled as the "Wolf Lord", is the leader of the royal guardsmen of the Kreutz family. 20 years previously he had wandered into the human world, but has forgotten most of his memories spent amongst the humans during this time. Even though his memory is lost, he vaguely remembers a kind English woman who cared for him when he was injured in the human world. When he comes back to Makai, he plays an active role as a fighter in the Kreutz family. Demitri had even said, "He is my best rival in my life." Demitri feels that Baraba's fighting style holds a certain kind of beauty in its finesse and precision, a kind not found amongst the martial abilities of lesser darkstalkers. Roughly ten years after Baraba returned to Makai, he suddenly disappears. Master Xell searches for him for many years, but does not find him. Some say that he has returned to the human world to reunite with the woman again, but no one knows the truth of the events pertaining to his abrupt absence. Jon lifts his curse and regains his human form after his encounter with Pyron, but this is a temporary illusion as it is impossible for him to cleanse his own blood. His will cannot change the future and, during the battles in Majigen, he comes face to face with his dark self. After defeating his counterpart, he wonders if he should keep pressing forward for answers, or if he should flee. His fate afterwards is unknown, though Darkstalkers 3 shows that he takes care of two children who are waiting for him to return from the Majigen. Depending on what game or comic you are looking at, he is depicted as being vicious or calm. He has not been a player character in any Capcom Crossover game, but he does make cameo like appearances in stage backgrounds or endings. Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) *Country of Origin: Australia *Type: Zombie *Birth Year: 1889 *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 39 kg Lord Raptor ( is a charismatic young rock star, an expert guitarist and known as the "God of Metal". He was unknown before the release of his first album, "Oral Dead". Though not a success initially, enough interest was cultivated until his second album was released. It sold 200,000 copies in a month, and reached one million in three months, becoming the next sensation in the metal scene. He instantly becomes famous throughout Australia. Raptor kills himself, and over a hundred fans, in what would be his final live performance. A few days after Raptor's death, a strange leather-covered book is found in his house. The book is called "A Chapter of Tolagido" and written in what seems to be ancient Hebrew. The book explained the existence of another world called "Makai". The words in the book resemble the lyrics to his hit songs and, in a topic titled "A curse to give sacrifices to the king of Makai", the lyrics to Raptor's song "Sacrifice" were found. This song was the last one played during the concert where Raptor and his audience died. With further research it is discovered that the preparation for the curse took a long time. Since the first album had been released Raptor had already started to brainwash his potential victims; his apparent aim was to start the curse with his music and obtain sacrifices. Because of his notoriety as a power-hungry criminal he is noticed by the Emperor Ozomu, who baptises Raptor's soul in darkness; thus resurrecting him as a zombie. Ozomu then uses Raptor's bloodlust to his advantage, enlisting him into his service with the promise of more power. Although Raptor agrees, his true plans are to kill Ozomu himself and rule as Emperor. Ozomu knows this and sends a small one eyed frog-like creature named Le Malta to surveil Raptor, though he also doubles as Raptor's ally. When the Emperor and his castle disappear, Raptor is puzzled as, when he arrives at the location where Ozomu's castle used to stand, he finds the entrance to the Majigen. This time he intends to kill the creator of the Majigen and take his place. Lord Raptor is a non-playable enemy in Namco x Capcom. It is shown that he shows an unreciprocated romantic interest in Hsien-Ko, as he does in the Darkstalkers series, due to their similar status as undead beings. Lord Raptor also teams up with Namco's Klonoa villains Joker & Janga, assisting them in spreading a disease called "Sleeping Sickness". Lord Raptor made a cameo appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes in the Battle Stage, were he performs a rock concert on a stage at his pub. He also appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds in the ending for Dormammu. His voice in the games is provided by Yuji Ueda, who also voices Jon and Rikuo. In the Japanese version of the anime he is voiced by Koichi Yamadera and in the American cartoon series, and the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by Scott McNeil, making Raptor the only character to have the same voice actor in both the American cartoon and the anime. Morrigan Aensland *Country Of Origin: Scotland *Type: Succubus *Birth Year: 1678 *Height: 172 cm *Weight: 57.6 kg Morrigan is a succubus, and the adopted daughter of Belial Aensland. When she was born she was extremely powerful (an "S Class" according to some Japanese source books), so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a succubus named Lilith. Unaware of Belial's action, Morrigan grows up and finds her life in the Aensland castle dull, so she frequently visits the human world to look for entertainment. On one occasion Morrigan was drawn to a strange power, which would turn out to be the fire demon Pyron, and ventures into the human world once again. Upon her return she is informed of Belial's death, and that she is the next successor to the Aenslaed throne. Although she is now rightfully the ruler of the Makai, she shirks her responsibilities and seeks to continue her life as before. Morrigan eventually meets Lilith and the two beings merge into one, fully restoring Morrigan's power. Pyron *Country of Origin: Planet Hellstorm *Type: Alien *Birth Year: 1991 *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Demitri Maximoff hosts a tournament on planet Earth to see which of the Darkstalkers is worthy to rule the Demon World. , who has a history with Earth, decides to enter the tournament. He intends to use it as an opportunity to remove all obstacles to his takeover and add Earth to his collection of planets. His plan fails, however, and he is defeated and consumed by Demitri. While Pyron does not appear in the original arcade version of Darkstalkers 3, he makes a non-canonical appearance in the home version. Pyron's voice is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the games, Shinji Ogawa in the original Japanese version of the anime, and David Kaye in the English dub of the anime. Pyron also appears in Tekkaman: The Space Knight during Tekkeman's ending in both versions of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Rikuo (Aulbath) *Country of Origin: Brazil (the Amazon Basin) *Type: Merman *Birth Year: 1953 *Height: 184 cm *Weight: 62 kg Deep beneath the Amazon lies the kingdom of the 30,000 mermen. This peaceful aquatic empire is destroyed by a tremendous earthquake and volcanic activity. The merman emperor, and hero, Rikuo is the sole survivor. His empire destroyed, he is filled with rage and when he finds out that Pyron was the one who caused the destruction of his empire and vows to destroy him. But, when he meets another survivor, Keera Aqueria, he settles down with her to rebuild his empire. He and his wife move out of the Amazon into the great ocean to raise their family. His family consists of his wife Aqueria, his three sons, and 12 soon to hatch eggs. Rikuo and his family live in a crack in the rocks at a depth of 150m. The currents in the ocean do not make their way into the area and it is a perfect location to protect their eggs from danger. His current self-imposed duty is to search for any other survivors of his kingdom. He searches in a radius of 200 km for any other surviving mermen. The deepest he can search is 1000 metres but it is an endless search, but Rikuo still believes that other mermen had survived. Ever since he and his family had moved to this sea, although very faint, he senses the life of something similar to his own race. As each day passes his search for his fellow merman increases in range, and the time he spends with his family decreases. During one of his searches one of his sons, Ricky (Alba in Japan), disappears. He ponders to himself about how one could defend a kingdom if he cannot protect his own family. Soundly believing that his son was sucked into the Majigen, Rikuo heads into Jedah's realm but, when the powers of Makai start to fade, the lost dark sea of Sargasso is released from its century-long isolation and Rikuo finds his son along with a new family of merman. The two families now help one another in order to rebuild the civilization of the sea. Sasquatch *Country of Origin: Canada *Type: Bigfoot *Birth Year: 1903 *Height: 166 cm (Width: 208 cm/Feet: 80 cm) *Weight: 39 kg is the most noble of his tribe of bigfoot that live deep in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. When he senses the powers of the monster known as Pyron, he sets out to find out what it is. The monster turns out to be the hairless "Kappa". After returning to his village, he finds members of his village have mysteriously disappeared. In the center of the village is a large hole. Believing his fellow villagers have been pulled into trouble, Sasquatch jumps into the hole to find and rescue them. In the end, he finds out that the Bigfoot villagers went willingly with Jedah when he gave them lots of bananas. The village where the Bigfoot people dwell lies in a basin within the Rocky mountains of Canada and is surrounded by the steep mountains. Below their village is a huge frozen lake which is covered with thick ice. This is where they catch their primary source of food, fish. Around 100 Bigfoot live in this village. To them it is more like a big family than a tribe. The temperature of this area is constant at -30 degrees Fahrenheit. Near the entrance to their primary settlement is a village called Crevasse. A snowstorm rages in the area, almost constantly, and it is very hard for a human to gain access. Even if they somehow manage to, their intrusion may anger the native Bigfoot. The Bigfoot are not a violent people, in fact they are friendly towards other races - but only if manners are shown. As long they are not treated as simply beasts, and visitors show signs of sincerity, the Bigfoot people will show them friendship. To them, human sincerity means bananas or other delicious foods. To keep a good relationship, food is an essential item. The tribe of the Bigfoot have many ties with other races outside of humanity, these allies are evidenced in some of Sasquatch's attacks. Sega Saturn Magazine described Sasquatch as "a great comedy fighter," calling him a slow, but powerful character. In their annual video game awards Gamest Magazine named him the ninth best character of 1994, and the forty-sixth of 1995. GameDaily listed Sasquatch as one of their twenty-five favorite Capcom characters of all time, ranking him nineteenth on their character list and stating, "Sasquatch is a delightful character, not only using fists and ice powers but also his mouth. Just don't kiss him."Top 25 Capcom Characters of All Time. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-12-25 They later ranked him twentieth in their "Top 25 Most Bizarre Fighting Characters" article stating, "He's the closest thing we'll ever see to a Bigfoot-esque character in a fighting game, so we'll happily list Sasquatch among the other weirdos."Top 25 Most Bizarre Fighting Characters. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-12-25 Victor von Gerdenheim *Country of Origin: Germany *Type: Frankenstein's Monster *Birth Year: 1830 *Height: 249 cm *Weight: 230 kg is the creation of a mad scientist by the same name. However, Professor Victor Von Gerdenheim dies shortly after giving life to Victor. Believing that the Professor would accept him if he proves that he is the strongest in the world, Victor leaves the castle. After Victor has fought many Darkstalkers he comes back to the castle, hoping the Professor would accept him, but the dead Professor does not wake up. Instead, the prototype Emily, who was also Victor's "sister", welcomes him back. The two live happily for many years until Emily malfunctions. Victor believes that if he collects many souls, he can revive Emily. He enters the Majigen to collect souls with this intent but, in the end, he sacrifices himself by using all his powers to revive Emily. In their annual video game awards Gamest magazine named him the thirty-ninth best character of 1994. Introduced in Night Warriors Anita *Country of Origin: Unknown On one of his many journeys, Donovan comes across a young girl named . She is an orphan and almost completely emotionless. Shunned by her orphanage as a witch, she exhibits a strange and unexplained power. Anita is threatened by a hideous monster which Donovan dispatches, though he too is feared by Anita's cowardly guardians. As Donovan turns to leave, Anita motions to Donovan without any words. The people explain that Anita has never exhibited any kind of emotion or word since her family was slaughtered by a Darkstalker. Nonchalantly taking his sword Dhylec, he proves to the people that Anita's heart wasn't lost as he slices off the head of Anita's doll and she shows anger, responding with a violent psychic force. Donovan easily subdues the attack and tells Anita that anger is the quickest and most easily summoned emotion, and that her anger was proof that she could still heal her own heart. With nowhere else to go Anita accompanies Donovan to not only find herself, but to help Donovan fight off the evil Darkstalkers as Anita had the ability to find them as well. Donovan will help Anita have her revenge and not follow the same troubled path as he has. Donovan feels that Anita is special, and that she has to be protected, and so becomes Anita's guardian and the bane of evil everywhere. He feels the presence of an oncoming evil on the horizon and knows that Anita also feels it. Anita also keeps the headless doll. Anita appears as Dee's last opponent after Jedah. Her appearance resembles the Anita that appeared in Donovan's ending in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge since it shows her in her late teens, seven years later. Her name was not displayed though, or revealed during the "versus" screen when Dee is about to fight her. She made her first crossover appearance as a secret playable character in the Japanese port of Marvel Super Heroes. She also appeared as a support character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Donovan Baine *Country of Origin: Unknown *Type: Dhampir *Birth Year: Unknown *Height: 194 cm *Weight: 98 kg is a Dhampir, the offspring of an affair between a vampire male and a human female. His true origin is a mystery, however, it is known that he was shunned as a child for his tainted blood. One day, a terrible event, which involved him, occurred resulting in the death of everyone in the village, including his mother. For years he's wandered the world following the teachings of Buddhism in an attempt to control his massive power, as well as his inner turmoil. Donovan is a man who seeks an answer to his cursed existence. Along his journey he has learned many things, and eventually came into possession of a gigantic magical sword known as Dhylec. This sword has the unique ability to channel the spirits of various elementals and gods to harness their power. Combined with his powerful telekinetic abilities, his strength, his mental discipline, as well as the spirit beads worn around his body, Donovan becomes a force of justice feared by all evil. With the creation of Donovan Baine, the Darkstalkers' arrogance may have been their undoing. Donovan's voice in the video game Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers Revenge is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama, who also plays Demitri. In Vampire Savior, Vampire Savior 2, and Vampire Hunter 2, he is voiced by Jurota Kosugi. Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei) *Country of Origin: China *Type: Jiang Shi (Chinese vampire) *Birth Year: 1730 *Height: 155 cm *Weight: 43 kg (B88-W59-H86 cm) According to the backstory of Night Warriors, Hsien-Ko ( |Rei Rei}} was born in the 1730s, along with a twin named Mei-Ling ( |Rin Rin}}—both of the family }}. During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After their mother was killed by a powerful demon (said to be Pyron), she and her sister decided to use "Tensei-no-Jutsu" to save her. They use a prohibited technique, "Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu", and fight to release their mother's soul from the dark. This turns the twins into a jiāngshī (僵屍 "hopping corpse"), a type of Chinese zombie. This gives them unusual abilities which they use to fight. Mei-Ling is actually the fú ("ward-paper") on Hsien-ko's hat. Hsien-ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Mei-Ling does so herself, when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work, so they essentially fight as one. Hsien-Ko is the "body", and Mei-Ling the "mind". Mei-Ling does come out to team up with Hsien-Ko, as seen by their Dark Force ability in Darkstalkers 3. In the anime, Hsien-Ko seems to be more in control of her body, as she is warned by her sister not to kill their assailants when they are attacked by a group of drunken humans. The two fight many battles during Night Warriors, eventually winning the freedom of their mother's soul but at the cost of their own lives. Before death, however, the spirit of their mother claims she will not let oblivion become their reward and the twins' souls are reborn as infants in a new life. In Vampire Savior, the reincarnated sisters live a happy, normal life. However, on their sixteenth birthday, weird things begin to happen to them. They have the same dream and the next night they fall into a coma, their souls transported to the Dark Realm which calls to them. They find themselves in weird costumes and, although their memories of their past life are sketchy, things begin to slowly come back to them. They regain their unique power of transformation they had lost during death. Now, as saviors and hunters once more, they must find their way home to the Earth Realm. After the events of Vampire Savior, the sisters are engulfed by the darkness, but their mother's spirit saves them and they return back home as humans once more. Hsien-Ko has made several other appearances in crossover titles. She appears as a playable character in Namco x Capcom, and is paired with Fong Ling from Resident Evil: Dead Aim as a single unit. Hsien-Ko is also playable in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Pocket Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. She also makes cameo appearances: in Capcom VS SNK 2 as a restaurant patron in the Shanghai stage; and in Street Fighter Alpha 2 as one of the party guests, along with her sister, in Ken's Stage. GameDaily named Hsien-Ko one of their favorite female Asian video game characters stating, "Hsien-Ko definitely has good looks, despite her oversized hands."Workman, Robert (2009-02-06). Babe of the Week: Asian Beauties. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2009-02-09 Her voice in the games is provided by Michiko Neya. In the anime she is played by Yuko Miyamura and Nicole Oliver. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, she is portrayed by Saori Hayami in Japanese and Hunter Austin in English. Introduced in Darkstalkers 3 Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta) *Country of Origin: Northern Europe *Type: Human *Birth Year: Unknown *Height: 142 cm *Weight: 37 kg (B70-W58-H75 cm) B.B. Hood ( started her Darkhunter profession as droves of creatures from Makai flowed into the human world. Many of these creatures later earned the interest of humans, be it for scientific reasons, out of prejudice, or from simple curiosity. Items useful for decorations and materials that did not exist in the human world (such as the liquid and blood from their internal organs) are of keen interest, especially for research for bio-weapons. A "Darkhunter" is a job that was started to meet the demand for these items. The hunters catch creatures and receive the reward money corresponding to the creature they catch. The high risk is countered by the exceptionally high reward attached to most demons, though failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing; death. To fight against these creatures, having a fit body, martial arts skills and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class-C creature to slaughter an entire army of first class elite soldiers. Several hundred Darkhunters are said to exist in the world, their skills varying greatly. Within these hunters B.B. Hood is a "Special S-Class" hunter, meaning she's one of the best there is. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking Darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of physical attacks. Many say that she was born to be a hunter. Her heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker. She transported her into the Majigen as a worthy soul, whereupon she simply looked around and said "Heh, they're all mine ... it's been a long time since I had a job this big." Sega Saturn Magazine praised her, describing her as "a really cool original character" and noting the viability of her attacks. In January 1998 she was named the best character of 1997 by Gamest magazine. She was created as a way of showing that humans can be more terrifying and bloodthirsty than any monster. Her fighting style uses all kind of weapons; knives, dynamite, pistols, shotguns, rockets, bazookas, cannon, and big men to help her. Her English name is a play on "Little Red Riding Hood", whom she resembles. This is supported by the fact that one of her attacks features her mourning for the grandmother whom she lost, and a special animation plays when she starts a battle with Jon Talbain (Gallon). She is also a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Jedah Dohma *Country of Origin: Makai *Type: Demon *Birth Year: 4045 B.C. *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 12–1002 kg (variable) is the main antagonist of Darkstalkers 3. Dohma is always distressed about the future of Makai (Japanese for "demon world"). He believes that if Makai is left under Belial's rule, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it will grow old and begin to fall. Belial would most likely say that such is destiny and life. Jedah considered Belial to be an abomination, actively seeking out the opportunity to kill him and waiting for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah has a young confidant named Ozomu, a gourmet of souls who came to Jedah was to eat "delicious souls". As a noble his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others is first class and he is a genius in using others. He advises Jedah about using the gate of Makai and Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agrees to do it. He orders Ozomu to break a part of the seal to open the gate. When Ozomu arrived at the gates, he realizes that enormous powers lay within the gates and that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once—he sees this as his chance to take over the throne. He lies to Jedah and tells him that he must destroy all the seals, because little power is coming out. After destroying the seals he runs off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah means his rise to power and his plot succeeded. Ozomu gathers the left over power and stores it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozomu becomes the new master of the Dohma family and "Emperor Ozomu". 100 years later, after a century-long sleep, Jedah is resurrected in Makai. He feels for the crazed Makai, nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger he feels pity towards Ozomu, who had betrayed him. Jedah begins his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this a new stage was necessary, manifested in a new dimension, the Majigen. Jedah arrives at Dohma Castle and seeing Ozomu he lays out his hand. Although his powers were not completely restored yet, he had enough power to remove Ozomu who had become a spineless gourmet. Jedah quietly whispers, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." The Dohma Castle is taken into the dark space along with Ozomu, the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believes that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summons all those with worthy souls to enter into his newly created realm. These souls were none other than the feared Darkstalkers and the saga's story ends with the strongest one, Demitri Maximoff, preparing to engage Jedah in a fight to the death. His voice is provided by Isshin Chiba, best known for the voice of Jin Kazama from the Tekken series. Chiba reprises the role in Capcom Fighting Jam, and the Japanese version of Cross Edge, while Travis Willingham provides his voice in the English version of Cross Edge. In December 1997 Jedah ranked fifth on Gamest "top 50" list of the best video game characters, tying with Dan Hibiki, and in January 1998 was named the seventh best character of the preceding year. Lilith *Country of Origin: Sealed Realm *Type: Succubus *Birth Year: Unknown *Height: 168 cm *Weight: 54 kg (B74-W56-H83 cm) Belial, the ruler of all Makai and Morrigan's adoptive father, foresaw that Makai would soon perish. Someone with great power would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai and, using his near omnipotent foresight, he predicts that one with such a power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he personally selects Morrigan as his immediate heir. Morrigan was a very special Succubus; she was born as an "S class" noble. But at that time, a struggle for power had already started between the noble houses. Numerous battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given such rights to power. Belial decides to split her powers and isolate them in order to protect her. Morrigan's soul is split in two, one half isolated in a negative space that Belial had specifically created. Her powers could not simply be split and, because her powers were forcefully divided, they kept drawing towards each other. To counter this effect Belial took part of her powers and sealed it within himself. Morrigan's soul had been divided into three parts; one in Morrigan, one in the sealed space and one in Belial's body. When these become one again, Morrigan will regain her full powers. When Belial dies, the sealed-off power was supposed to return to its rightful owner. Once this was complete, the next ruler of Makai was supposed to be born, as Belial foresaw it. But, because the part which Belial contained had been lost, Morrigan's power did not return to 100%. An "accident" occurred in the sealed space that Belial did not notice; the sealed-off power had begun to have its own will. Lilith had begun to recognize herself, roughly a decade after the sealing process. When Lilith found out about Makai her feelings grew. These feelings were different from normal emotions like admiration and jealousy, they were closer to a primitive instinct to return home. In Darkstalkers 3: Vampire Savior, the demon Jedah releases Lilith and gives her a body of a smaller, more cheerful succubus. In return, Lilith was to lure Morrigan and the other Darkstalkers to him. Lilith seems to enjoy her life until she realizes that she is not the "original"—she is only a part of another person. She discovers that she often becomes transparent and realizes she has limited time to find her "soul mate" in order to continue her existence. Morrigan also feels that Lilith is a part of her, but she does not feel she needs Lilith as badly as Lilith needs her. Jedah realizes this and manipulates Lilith to meet Morrigan so he can use them both to extend his power. However, Lilith knows that Jedah is lying to her and is only finally absorbed by Morrigan in the end. This leaves Morrigan, like Lilith, with a more cheerful personality and a new view on the world. In Lilith's ending, she fails to reach Morrigan's unconscious body in time and appears to fade from existence seconds before Morrigan wakes up, though Morrigan again seems to feel something has changed within her. It is reported that the game designers had originally intended for Lilith to be a half-angel sister to Morrigan, but that the idea was dropped in favor of the current character design. In the Darkstalkers series, she is voiced by Hiroko Konishi, while in Namco X Capcom and the Japanese version of Cross Edge she is voiced by Yuka Imai, and in the English version of Cross Edge by Stephanie Sheh. Lilith Aensland is also in the arcade game Marvel VS. Capcom (PSX) as a locked character. She has similar looks to Morrigan Aensland, but has different move techniques. Lilith also makes a cameo appearance in Pocket Fighter at the end of Morrigan's story. Q-Bee *Country of Origin: Makai (House of Dohma) *Type: Demon's Bug (Soul Bee) *Birth Year: Unknown *Height: (From Head to Abdomen) 1250 mm *Weight: 38200g is described as a bee-based monster, called a "Soul Bee", born in Makai in an unknown year. Q-Bee and her race lived in the lands of the Dohma family but, during the time when Jedah was dead, her home began to crumble and her race was about to die. She heads towards the Majigen to gather souls to satisfy the hunger of the Soul Bees, as well as her own. Q-Bee may look human, or display humanoid-type features, but this is only a deception. One of the more obvious characteristics would be her idle stance, where she simply hovers in place with her limbs dangling freely. This is because of the placement of her eyes on the top of her head. She appears to be looking at the ground while her real eyes are looking at her enemy. Q-Bee is a video game character from the Darkstalkers fighting game series. Q-Bee appears as an enemy in Namco x Capcom, as well as a card in the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash series. The voice of Q-Bee is voice actor Miyuki Matsushita, despite her role calling for her to make mostly buzzing sounds like those of real-life bees. Introduced in Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection Dee *Country of origin: Unknown *Type: Dhamphir *Birth year: Unknown *Height: 194 cm *Weight: 98 kg is the true, present day version of Donovan Baine who has been corrupted by the darkness and appears as a secret playable character in the Arranged Version of Vampire Savior. In Donovan's Night Warriors ending, Donovan finally loses his humanity as he sacrifices himself somewhat in order to protect Anita as well as awaken her emotion again. Although Donovan is victorious, he succumbed to the dark part of his soul too much in order to do so. This tragic turn of events causes Anita to cry, and is symbolic in showing that Anita is finally whole again. Years later, a grown Anita wonders what became of Donovan, and she hopes he is okay. Sadly however, we find Donovan sitting on a throne, beside many bodies. He is fighting a neverending struggle with himself as he yearns for inner peace. While Donovan was being corrupted by his darkside, it caused him to have amnesia. His winning quotes from the special "Arrange Mode", prove that he lost his memories by the darkness and became somewhat evil. He's still tried to find his memories of his past life but is confused and mislead by his darkness. At one point, he shows no mercy to certain Darkstalkers and destroyed them. In Dee's ending, he confronts Anita, who shows her true form and he begins to fight an older Anita. The outcome of this fight is not shown, but during the credits a picture of the older Anita visiting a grave is shown. Dee is then shown silhouetted in a lightning strike behind her, and her fist begins to glow red, implying that the battle has yet to take place still. References Darkstalkers Category:Darkstalkers characters Darkstalkers Category:Characters created by Akira Yasuda